1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to articulated puppets; and, more particularly, to an articulated puppet or doll having a pistol grip connected thereto with finger manipulable trigger assemblies in the grip connected to limbs on the doll or puppet for selectively activating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various puppet and doll constructions and marionettes are well known in the art wherein limbs of the puppet body are selectively activated through control means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,737 to Whitcomb, a conventional marionette is disclosed having a plurality of strings connected to individual limbs of the marionette. The strings are coupled to a plurality of ring elements on a control panel and selective engagement of the rings activates selective limbs. Such an arrangement is quite prone to entanglement and the marionette can only be used in the structure containing the control panel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,670 to Steuber, a hand puppet is disclosed having a body wherein the operator's hand may be inserted to engage certain levers to move the parts of the puppet body. Such an arrangement is quite complicated and expensive and may be difficult for a small child to operate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,257 to Miki, a puppet head is disclosed having pivotally movable eyeballs and a lip which are connected by wires to loops (FIG. 4b) whereby selective pulling on the wires activates the eye-balls and lip. Again, such an arrangement is complicated, expensive and difficult for a child to operate.
There is thus a need for a doll or puppet which is inexpensive to manufacture, made from relatively uncomplicated parts, portable and easy for a child to operate without danger of entanglement of strings or wires or the like.